What Happened?
by Maysangel
Summary: May is being abused and Ash is coming to travel with her and the abuser what will happen? AAMayL, Satoharu, Advanceshipping, AshxMay
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys it's your girl Maysangel coming at you with a new story. Alright in this story May is with Drew. Please don't hate me for that but, Drew has been abusing May, and who will come to her rescue? I PROMISE THIS IS ADVANCESHIPPING!!! But I hope you like it.**

**What Happened to Him?**

**Part 1: The Abuse Expressed**

21 year old May Maple laid on her bed starring at the ceiling tears streaming down her angelic features, creating crimson streaks on her cheeks. She rubbed her fingertips across the side of her slender figure where a huge black and blue bruise resided. He had done it again…he'd gotten mad and took it out on her…but why? Was it her fault he had lost to her? Should she have let him win…if so would any of the abuse have happened?

May had finally conquered her dream…she was an elite coordinator. She had beaten many coordinators in the process including her boyfriend for 4 years…Drew. Drew, was now 24 and every girl wanted him. When May went to Johto, she went through a lot of pain in leaving her traveling companions. In those companions were, her younger brother Max, her older love struck friend Brock, and the Pokemon Master wanna-be and the love of her life, Ash Ketchum. And the only person with her in Johto, Drew helped her through those times and they had began to become more then just friends and began to date. Though May was still single her heart, however, was not. It had belonged to Ash Ketchum and always would belong to Ash Ketchum and Drew had begun to notice this. And after May had beaten him and become elite, the abuse began.

He would come to her in the middle of the night and begin to beat and rape the young teenager. She would scream and cry but he always prevented it so no one could hear her. Ash had called her and talked to her throughout the years. He was now 24 as well and he had also conquered his dream and was now Pokemon Master. He had seen the bruises on the younger's body and had asked her about them. May longed to tell him…longed to tell him what Drew had been doing to her…but alas May's life, sadly, had been threatened so she would tell him she had hit something or something of that sort.

May wiped the tears from her eyes as she thought of everything as the video phone in her room began to ring. She walked over to the screen and turned it on to see the face of no other then…Pokemon Master…Ash Ketchum.

"Hey May," Ash smiled at the younger girl.

"Hey Ash, how are you?" May asked, forcing a smile as she looked at her side.

"I'm great. No, I'm better then great…I'm amazingly awesome. I have some great news for you," He smiled wider causing May to chuckle slightly.

"And what would that be?" she asked teasingly.

"I'm coming to travel with you and Drew!!" Ash beamed.

May quickly perked up, "Really? Are you serious?" A slight smile started to become apparent on her face.

"As serious as a heart attack!" Ash joked.

"Oh my gosh, this is so great!" May squealed, "I've really missed you, Ash."

"I've really, really, really missed you, May. More then you could ever know." Ash smiled sweetly.

May blushed slightly, "So when are you leaving for Hoenn?" she asked, looking at the young trainer dreamily.

"Actually, I'm on the boat right now," Ash replied, "So I'll be there tomorrow."

May was ecstatic. "That's great! I guess I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yeah I guess you will," Ash chuckled.

"I can't wait to see you again Ash," May sighed.

"Me neither, May. I'm sure you look amazing. Just like before when we traveled," Ash smirked.

That comment made her blush as the clock in her room chimed 2 in the morning. "I'll see you later, Ash," May smiled for the first time in a long time.

"Yeah see you soon, May. Goodnight," Ash smiled, petting a sleeping Pikachu.

"Goodnight," May smiled sweetly before the line went dead. She smiled to herself before covering up in her bed for some well deserved rest.

**End of Chapter 1**

**---**

**So how did you like it? Well tell me!**

**Please R&R&T **

**Luv Maysangel **


	2. Ash to the rescue

**What happened to him?**

**Hey guys it's your girl Maysangel coming at you with another chapter!! Um first and foremost I would like to thank everyone who already reviewed on this story so far, you guys are awesome!! I was up at like 12:30 at night writing the first chapter and it came to me easily from my own abusive experiences ********…but I hope you like the second chapter!!! ******

**Chapter 2 – Ash to the Rescue **

May woke up the next morning excited and scared at the same time. She was excited because Ash was coming to travel with her again. But she was afraid because she hadn't talked to Drew about it. May sighed and walked into the bathroom taking a cold shower to try to relax a bit. She got clothed and then walked down the stair case to see Drew waiting on her. She was afraid. Drew, didn't like it when he had to wait on her.

"Hey baby." Drew smirked before shifting the hair out of his eyes.

"Hey Drew." May said sweetly…flatly but sweetly nether the less.

Drew smiled and pushed her body against his and kissed her neck before biting down and making a huge mark on the side of her neck, causing her to yelp in pain. Then he whispered,

"I told you I don't like to wait on you. Was it because you were on the phone all night last night?" He hissed into her ear "I'll get you for making me wait later." He said in a voice that was near to hatred before grabbing her hand and walking out of the pokemon center.

May began to lead them to where the ferry was going to show up without even telling Drew where they were going. 30 minutes later they had made it just when the boat arrived.

"May, baby-doll, sweetie, why are we here?" Drew asked obviously sounding upset before hitting her in her lower back causing her body to shift forward.

"I'm here to meet a friend that is going to start traveling with us." May stuttered as he pressed his fist into side of her body where her biggest bruise was located.

"And who would that be May?" Drew asked pushing harder against her. Just then May saw a man with wild black hair and a small yellow pokemon residing on his shoulder. Just then Drew pushed full force into her side causing her to shout out "ASH!!!" she screamed.

She looked at the young man as he instantly turned around and smiled and began to walk to her at first before breaking into a sprint. May stood there for a minute before she felt Drew let her go.

Ash then was standing in front of her momentarily before stepping forward and hugging her tightly before placing his hands on her waist and lifting her 5 inches off the ground and spinning her around causing her to giggle and cringe at the same time from the bruise on her side.

He placed her back on the ground before speaking. "Awe May I've missed you so much." Ash smiled looking at the 21 year old. Her outfit had changed along with her body. It was still slender, but her chest, lips had gotten fuller and her hips had gotten wider. Her outfit consisted with a blue jean skirt with strings hanging down a white and blue shirt and some white tennis shoes. Her hair had gotten longer and she had become a little taller. "And May you look amazingly gorgeous." Ash smiled rubbing his hands lightly down her sides causing her to breathe a little heavier. **(He's 24 people he's not as dense anymore!!)**

"Thanks." May smiled placing her hands on his causing him to smile as well. Then they heard someone behind them clear their throat. May knew who it was and what he wanted but she really didn't care at the moment but Ash being the guy he was, knew as well and stopped moving his hands causing May to frown slightly as she turned around right as Drew grabbed her waist and pulled her back against him resting his chin on her head.

"How are you Ash?" Drew asked.

"Great Drew, how are things with you and May?" Ash beamed.

May was about to speak but Drew interrupted with the same thing he told everyone, "Perfect not a thing is wrong." Drew smiled as he looked down at May who was playing with a rock with her foot. He elbowed her hard in her side causing her to yelp and then smile "Yeah everything's peachy." May said then mumbled something under her breath.

"Alright then, well May where are we going?" Ash asked as they began to walk down a path.

"I wanted to go swimming actually can we Drewy?" May asked knowing he loved it when she called him that.

"Yeah that sounds great May but where ever we stop to swim is where we need to set up camp before we have to get headed to your next conference." Drew smiled placing an arm around Mays shoulders and beginning to play with her curls as May gave Ash a pleading look.

When they finally got to a small waterfall Ash and May got changed into their bathing suites and began to get into the water as Drew set up camp and change himself.

May came out wearing a white bathing suite with silver circles on the front between her chest and on the sides of her bottoms. "So, do you like this new one I just bought?" May asked Ash.

"Yeah you still look gorgeous." Ash smiled before genially taking her hands in his.

"Thanks you do look so bad yourself." May smiled looking at his sculpted abs and muscles. "Do you work out or something?"

"Yeah twice a day to tell the truth, it helps me calm down." Ash smirked in embarrassing way placing a hand on the back of his head where his hat usually resided.

May giggled at his actions before pulling him into a hug. "I've missed you Ash." She whispered.

"Really?" Ash asked rubbing her back genitally before kissing the top of her head.

May felt this and smiled. She felt so warm and safe in Ash's arms as if when she was with him then nothing bad could happen to her. "Yeah so, so much." May finally replied.

"May I think you need to know something I've meant to tell you a long time ago." Ash smiled placing his hands on her shoulders. "I'm in love with you. I mean I've always been in love with you. You're beautiful, smart, funny, an awesome coordinator, and your smile could light up the whole room. I'm just so in love with you." Ash smiled sweetly.

"Ash, the only reason that I started going out with Drew, was because, I thought you were in love with Misty." May said getting teary eyed as she explained.

"I was with Misty for a little while, but then I realized that I didn't want her I wanted you." Ash said as he wiped a tear that cascaded down the side of her face.

"Oh, Ash I love you too but I'm with Drew right now and I'm afraid to break up with him. Hide behind this tree I want you to see something. But first look at this." She sighed as she removed some make up off her side to reveal her huge bruise.

Ash rushed to her ignoring what she said before as he placed a hand on the now swollen area. "Awe May this could be infected what's wrong what happened?" Ash asked worriedly.

"Drew's abusive Ash. Remember all those other bloody lips and bruises…he did them when I would do something 'wrong' in his eyes." May said while falling to the ground and beginning to cry her eyes out.

Ash bent down and wrapped his arms lightly around her waist without touching her bruise. She turned around so that she was crying into his well toned chest.

"Ash I love you too but I'm scared of what he would do to me if I broke up with him if he's been beating and raping me like this for beating him in a contest." May cried as she looked up at him.

"It's going to be ok May I promise we'll think of something." He replied before starring into her sapphire blue eyes before caressing the side of her face with his fingers. "So you love me back huh?" he smiled chuckling slightly.

"Yeah I do." May smiled. Then she noticed they had been moving closer by the second. "You're not that dense anymore are you?" May giggled.

"Me dense? No, well not since Misty." He smiled leaning in closer so that he was breathing on her lips before asking, "Is it alright if I kiss you?"

May smiled and looked into his auburn eyes. "Yeah you can kiss me." She giggled slightly and then he leaned in fully and kissed her.

May put full passion into this kiss without even releasing her tongue. But then she felt Ash liking at her lips as she opened her mouth slightly allowing him to slip his tongue in her mouth. Then he moved down to her neck before staying at her collar bone.

"Ash I want to show you what he would do if I broke up with him." May groaned.

"Alright but are you going to let me do it later?" Ash smiled running his hands down her arms.

"Yeah, just as long as you stay behind this tree no matter what he does to me." May smirked playfully but with seriousness in her eyes.

"Deal." Ash smiled before stepping behind a tree right when Drew came out.

"Hey May." Drew beamed looking around, "Where's Ash?"

"He said he had to business to attend to and he would be back later." May smiled.

"Good because you haven't got your punishment for making me wait for you this morning you btch." Drew growled.

The he took his hand and placed it around her neck and picked her up off the ground. He shook her around for a minute before slinging her body to ground before getting on top of her and beginning to try to untie her bathing suite top and every time she would move his hand, he would smack her hard across her cheek. Until May finally gave up. As he finally had undid her top, Ash couldn't remain in his place.

"Drew stop!!" Ash screamed as Drew got off of May. Ash bent down beside May and placed her body genitally in his arms. "May are you alright?" Ash asked.

"Yeah, I am now." She smiled looking up at him. "You didn't do what you made the deal to earlier…you hardhead." May smirked playfully caressing his cheek. Ash smiled and brushed is lips against her hand causing her to laugh slightly. Then Ash looked up at Drew.

"Why do you do these things to her?" Ash asked starting to walk toward the green headed coordinator. Drew was about to speak but Ash cut him off. "Let me answer that for you…you're jealous and bitter. You're jealous because she's a better coordinator then you she always has been and you know that. And you're bitter because she won't willingly give you what you want. And your dumb as isn't getting that you as hole. And now I'm going to give you the as whipping you so rightly deserve."

**End of Chapter 2**

**Ahh cliffy!! So this is the second chapter how did you like it? Well I don't like type the cuss words all the way so I sensor them! **

**But please review and to those who already have you guys rock!! ******

**Luv Maysangel **


	3. Chapter 3

**What happened?**

**Hey guys it's your girl Maysangel coming at you with the next chapter to this story! But I hope you like it. ******

**Chapter 3: The breakup **

May looked up from the ground to see Ash slugging Drew around. May tied her bathing suite back before crawling over to the guys and the using the tree beside them to stand her body up.

"Stop you guys." May yelled weakly. Ash looked over at her before placing her body in his arms. "Drew here we go, I'm done with you. You've raped me and beat me for too long I'm done we're through." May said holding her neck where Drew had choked her.

"May what do you mean we're through? I thought you loved me." Drew said walking toward her.

"No I never loved you I just traveled with you since I didn't have Ash. And I used to think you used to love me too…but I guess I was wrong." May said backing up slightly against the tree.

"Wow that's good to know…because I didn't want to beat up a girl that was in love with me." Drew said before hitting her straight in her mouth knocking her up against the tree blood leaking out of her mouth slightly.

"You as hole I'm going to get you for that." Ash said before hitting him in the nose knocking him out.

"May…May baby please answer me." Ash pleaded to the girl as she slowly, but surly fluttered her eyes open.

"Ash…" May groaned sitting up and spitting out a little blood that was in her mouth from the previous hit.

"May oh my gosh are you alright?" Ash said picking her up in his arms and hugging her tightly.

"Well it's over now and I'm with you so let's get going and maybe just maybe we could get to a pokemon center." May smiled before standing up. But as soon as she did she fell back down.

"May are you ok?" Ash asked worriedly.

"No I think when he was on top of me my leg was bent backwards…it might be broken." May winced.

"Oh May, it's all black and blue I think he did break it." Ash said before picking May up bridal style.

"What are you doing?" May asked looking at him confused.

"I'm going to carry you to the pokemon center so you don't have to put any weight on it." Ash smiled.

"Thank you so much Ashy." May yawned before laying her head on his chest and falling asleep.

**16 hours later…**

May woke up in the hospital with I.V. and needles running through out her arms. She looked around the nice room, as she looked down at her body, she saw Ash laying his head on her stomach his hand intertwined with hers. May smiled and ran her fingers through his messy black hair in an attempt to wake him up…it worked.

"Humm? May…oh my goodness May!" Ash smiled before going and hugging her tightly. "I was worried about you."

"I'm alright but I'm really sore." May explained.

"I bet all the I.V.s and stuff that are running through you're arms, and your broken leg." Ash trailed off after the broken leg comment.

"It really is broken?" May asked uncovering her leg out from underneath the covers. It was in a pink cast and was sitting atop a pillow elevating it. "Wow it is broken." May laughed lightly.

"Yeah it is, I think we need stop traveling for a while until you get better." Ash said stroking her hand.

May smiled, "You weren't kidding when you told me you loved me huhh?" May giggled lightly.

"Nope I was serious when I said that, I really do love you May and no one could ever change that feeling no matter how much they may try I will always love you." Ash smiled before brushing his lips against Mays hand.

"I love you too Ash." May smiled as a small tear ran down the side of her cheeks staining her angelic features. Ash smiled and rubbed the tears from her eyes causing her to smile again. She looked up at him before leaning forward to brush her lips against his in a sudden kiss.

She was about to pull away until Ash placed his arms around her waist in an attempt to get her to keep kissing him. She giggled within the kiss before placing her arms around his neck to deepen the kiss also causing him to fall atop her. A couple minutes later he left her lips and started a trail down her neck before sucking at her collar bone causing her to moan lightly. He smiled within the kiss before running his fingers lightly down her side causing her to giggle.

"Umm, Miss. Maple?" The doctor smiled.

"Oh my gosh hello doctor." May said blushing slightly as Ash got off the bed and onto the chair beside the bed blushing a brighter red then May.

"Hi, umm I was going to tell you are able to go home now but please be careful on that leg we'll get you a pair of crutches and then you're good to go." He smiled before walking out of the room.

"Thanks doctor." May smiled before he left the room. "Yes I get to go home where ever that is I just forgot that I'm 400 miles away from home."

"Hey May I'm going back to Kanto for a while do you wanna go home with me?" Ash asked sweetly.

"I would love to Ashy!" May smiled as she hugged him tightly.

"Alright then let's get you clothed and then we can get going to the boat." Ash said returning her smile.

**1 hour later Ash and May made it to the ferry and were getting their tickets and rooms…**

"Hi how may I help you?" The lady at the desk asked.

"Yes we would like a one way ticket to Kanto as soon as possible." Ash smiled taking out a credit card.

"Alright then, well there is a problem we only have one room left." The lady explained.

"That's not a problem." May smiled holding on to Ash's right hand to help her balance.

"No you don't understand, there's only one bed in there as well." She laughed.

"Still not a problem Mrs." Ash chuckled.

"Alright, well, here are your tickets in the morning you should be arriving in Pallet Town Kanto. Have a nice trip!" She smiled.

"Thank you." Ash smiled as he helped May up the stairs before getting to their room.

"Well this is our room May." Ash smiled before picking her up and setting her on the bed.

"Wow this is a nice room." May smiled as she laid back on the soft water bed.

Ash smiled and laid down beside her genitally running his fingers up and down her arm. "Yeah it is nice huhh."

"Yeah and the view we have from here is beautiful." May stated in awe as she stood up grabbed her crutches and walked over to the patio connected to their cabin.** (A/N: I like to think of this as a luxurious boat so they have a patio******

"Yeah." Ash said before standing behind her and wrapping his arms around her waist. "But it's not the only beautiful thing out here." He whispered sensually into her ear causing her to shiver.

Ash chuckled slightly before kissing her cheek softly. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." May stuttered. "I'm just not use to being called that…Drew never called me anything sweet in a sweet way at least." May explained.

"What beautiful, He needed to May you're the most beautiful girl I've ever laid my eyes on." Ash smiled at her taking both her hands in one of his. "And he should have told you the truth like I'm going to start you're an angel…no buts about it." He beamed starring straight into her eyes, chocolate brown meets ocean sapphire.

"A-Angel?" May asked stuttering.

"Yep my angel." Ash beamed before pulling her body against his. "I love you May."

"I love you too Ashy." May smiled laying her head genitally against his chest.

"Ashy?" He inquired looking at the young women in his arms.

"Yeah, if I'm your angel then you're going to be my Ashy." May giggled walking over to her bag and pulling out some clothes. "I'll be back I'm going to take a shower." She smiled.

"Alright Angel." He beamed looking at her. She looked back at him and locked eyes before replying with "Alright then Ashy." She smirked before walking in the bathroom and closing the door behind her.

**1 hour later after Ash and May both got out of the shower Mays reading a book waiting for Ash to get out of the shower…**

**5 minutes later…**

"Alright I'm out." Ash smiled taking a towel and swooshing it in his head in an attempt to dry his wild black hair. "Whatcha reading May?" Ash asked lying down beside her putting an arm around her.

"A book called Love and death." May smiled before handing it to him prompting him to read the summery on the back.

"This sounds good for a gushy love story." Ash chuckled.

May hit him in the arm lightly, "I like gushy love stories." She beamed before laying down and turning off her lamp.

"I bet." Ash chuckled before cutting off his lamp and lying down beside her as she snuggled into his chest.

"Goodnight Ashy I love you." May said before kissing him lightly on the lips.

Ash put his arm around her small body before kissing her back and whispering…"Goodnight angel I love you too." Before falling asleep happy that he got the girl of his dreams.

**End of chapter 3**

**So how did you like it? Well tell.**

**R&R&T!!! **

**Luv Maysangel **


	4. Chapter 4

**What Happened?**

**Hey ya'll!! It's your girl Maysangel coming at you with the next chapter to this story!! And I'm really sorry about not being able to answer you guy's reviews personally. But between school, cheerleading, karate, and softball it's hard to even breathe anymore. But thanks for all the reviews you guys I really appreciate it!!! Now on to the story!!**

**Chapter 4- Kanto **

Ash woke up the next morning with a start when he didn't see May beside him.

"May? Where'd you go?" Ash said out loud looking around the room before finally hearing a response.

"I'm out here Ash." May smiled. She was standing on the patio drinking something.

"There you are what are you drinking?" Ash asked walking over beside her. Looking down into the cup she just took away from her mouth.

"Its hot chocolate do you want some I have some broiling if you want." May smiled sweetly.

"That would be nice and we're in Kanto now so after we get done we should start heading to my house." Ash smiled taking another cup from her.

"Ash do you still live with your mom?" May asked while packing some of her clothes into a suite case.

"Nope, but she does want to see you again so we're going there first." Ash smiled. "I got a big mansion on the ocean boarder."

"That sounds amazing I can't wait to see it. So is it really a mansion?" May asked after stepping off the ship.

Her walking was really getting better she still had a limp to her but she didn't have to walk on crutches anymore. Ash then had an erge to hold her hand. So he genitally grabbed her hand entwining their fingertips at first before laying his palm against hers completely making it so they were holding hands. May looked up at him and smiled before leaning against him. Ash rubbed her palm with his fingertips causing her to get cold chills on her arms.

**15 minutes later…**

Ash and May finally made it to Ash's mother's house. Ash opened the door and when he did got attacked into his mother's arms in a tight hug.

"Oh my boy is back home!" Delia squealed. May giggled Ash was 24 and still things never changed. "And is that May Ash?" Delia asked looking at the young women behind her son.

Ash smiled and placed his arm around Mays shoulders pulling her body against his side. "Yeah mom this is May."

"Hey Mrs. Ketchum it's been a long time." May smiled. Before being pulled into a tight embrace similar to Ash's.

"Oh May yes it has been, and you look beautiful how old are you now dear?" Delia asked stepping back to take a good look at her.

"Thank you and I'm 21 now." May smiled.

"Oh honey you look so pretty wow super model contestant." Delia smiled. "Ash is this the reason you wanted to go to Hoenn? To see May?" Delia asked.

"Yeah and mom I think I need to tell you something." Ash said before May looked up at him.

"May I use your restroom Mrs. Ketchum?" May asked sweetly.

"Yes of course May second door on the right." Delia smiled.

"Thank you I'll be back in a second. Excuse me." May said polity before walking up the stairs.

"Such a polite girl." Delia smiled. "But what did you want to tell me Ash dear?"

Ash and his mother sat down on the couch. "Mom I think you need to know something about me and May."

"And what would that be dear?" Delia asked.

"May was with that guy Drew I was telling you about and well he abused and raped her constantly." Ash explained.

"Oh poor May…is that what you wanted to tell me?" Delia asked her hand in front of her chest.

"No well when I went to Hoenn I told May that I was in love with her." Ash smiled.

"Oh Ash that's wonderful but what did she say?" Delia asked sweetly.

"She loves me too and she broke up with that Drew guy and she goes out with me now." Ash smiled wider.

(Loud squeal) "That's great and I'm so glad May is the one you're in love with. I love her she's like the daughter I've never had."

A few minutes later May came down from the rest room. To see Ash on the couch and Delia in the kitchen. She smiled and walked over and sat down beside Ash.

"Hey Ash, did you tell her?" May asked placing her hand on his.

"Hey May yeah I told her." He smiled before placing his arm around her shoulder.

"How did she take it?" May pondered.

"Great she said she loved the idea." Ash said running his fingertips down her shoulder causing her to shudder.

"That's great, are you as hungry as I am?" May inquired putting an hand on her stomach.

"Yeah I'm really hungry." Ash chuckled before placing a hand on top of hers.

"Alright then why don't we go somewhere? Is there a place where they have good food around Pallet?" May smiled standing up.

"Yeah that we could let me tell my mom." Ash said before walking into the kitchen.

"Mom May and I are going out to try to find something to eat in town we'll be back later." Ash smiled before simultaneously taking some keys out of his back pocket.

"Like a date Ash?" Delia asked smiling widely.

"I guess you could put it that way…yeah." Ash laughed.

"Awe this is so sweet my boy actually has a girlfriend that you actually are in love with and you're focused on." Delia smiled.

"Thanks mom I'm glad you approve of May." Ash said.

"Oh I do dear she's like a daughter to me…I love her to death." Delia smiled. "She sweet and caring and she's beautiful I see why you like her so much."

"I'll see you later mom." Ash said before kissing his mothers cheek before exiting the kitchen and walking into the living room. "Hey May are you ready?"

"Yeah let me…never mind its nothing let's go." May smiled before walking out the door.

"Alright." Ash said before taking her hand and helping her into his car.

**1 hour later they were walking after they got out of the restaurant by the beach…**

May shivered as the wind whipped through the small ocean area.

"You cold May?" Ash asked since his arm was around her he felt her shiver.

"Y-Yeah a little I meant to get my jacket before we l-left but I f-forgot." May stuttered.

"Here take my jacket." Ash said taking his jacket off and wrapping it around her shoulders.

"B-but then y-you'll be cold." May stuttered out again taking off the jacket and handing it his way.

"Nah I'll be ok I'm more worried about you." Ash smiled placing it back around her shoulders before putting his arm back around her.

"Thank you Ash for everything." May smirked.

"What's everything?" Ash asked looking down at his new girlfriend.

"Everything…with Drew and for the jacket and saving me. If I would have stayed with him I would probably be d-d-dead." May cried.

"Shhh come here." Ash said before pulling her into his arms. "It's ok May, I don't know why someone would want to hurt someone as sweet and as beautiful as you." Ash said rubbing her back affectionately.

"I l-love you Ash." May cried as tears were steadily coming out of her eyes.

"I love you too May." Ash whispered before kissing the top of her head softly.

May looked up at him and smiled as he wiped the tears from her eyes. Before she leaned forward on her tip toes and kissing him with more passion flowing through her body then she ever felt. He placed his arms around her waist pulling her closer to him deepening the passionate kiss that was already going on. She placed her arms around his neck as well in an attempt to deepen it farther.

After a while they both needed breath, and pulled away.

"Wow you've had some practice obviously." Ash smiled placing his fingers on his lips taking in the sensations that were flowing through them.

"No not really me and Drew didn't really do that much unless he was raping me or trying to look good in front of people." May giggled. "Believe it or not."

"That kiss felt like you've been kissing for years!" Ash smiled wrapping his arm around her waist while tracing the outline of her lips with the other.

"Why are you so good to me? So caring for me besides the fact that you love me? What did I do to deserve you?" May asked running her fingertips along the side of his face causing him to shutter at her soft fingers.

"It's nothing like that May…I don't deserve you. You're sweet and caring I just love you so so much you're my angel…my everything." He smiled running hands up and down her back.

"We should be getting back." May sighed the term logic kicking into her mind knowing they would be in trouble if they showed up too late.

"You're right May; I guess we're staying at my mom's tonight unless you wanna ride all the way up to t-….." Ash was cut off when May placed her finger over his lips to cut him off.

"I don't mind staying at you're moms. Just as long as we can sleep in the same room." She smiled before stepping into his car.

"Oh we will or me and my mom will have to be in a argument." Ash laughed before pulling out of the beach parking lot.

**15-20 minutes later…**

Ash and May pulled up into the garage of Ash's mother's house. Ash got out first then helped May out of the car.

"I had fun Ash." May smiled as they held hands leaning against the car.

"I'm glad and I did too." He returned the smile before they began to stair at each other. A smile on both their faces while they leaned into each other their lips touching stopped everything around them.

Ash placed his arms around her waist running them genitally up and down to sooth the younger. As May, placed her arms around Ash's neck pulling him down closer to her so she wouldn't have to stand on her tip toes. When he touched a 'sweet spot' on the side of her waist it caused her to moan in the kiss that was still going on. Ash chuckled slightly before touching the spot again getting the same reaction as the last time.

A couple minutes later they pulled back after both of them running out of breath.

"Wow…what was the moaning about?" Ash asked still running his hands down her sides.

"I really don't know all I know is when you touched it felt good." May shrugged.

Ash smiled deviously before touching the spot again and caressing it with his thumb. Causing her to moan a little louder then before.

"Asssh stoppp." She moaned before removing his hand. Breathing becoming more erratic.

Ash chuckled before placing her in his arms again. They were about to kiss again until his mom came out.

"Ash…May you're home!" She smiled before pulling them both into a hug.

"Yeah mom we're home." Ash smiled as he looked over at her from behind his moms shoulder.

"Mom we're going to bed we'll see you in the morning." Ash smiled taking Mays hand in his causing her to smile and then blush slightly.

'Alright I'll see you two in the morning and Ash could come over here for a second?" Delia asked her son while still smiling brightly.

"Sure mom, May I'll be up in just a second you go on without me it's the second door on your left." Ash smiled before kissing her cheek and letting her go up the stairs.

"Alright Ash, goodnight Mrs. Ketchum I hope you sleep well." May smiled sweetly.

"You too sweetie I promise I won't keep him long." She smiled before May walked up the stairs giving Ash a wink before turning the corner.

"Yeah mom?" Ash asked as he looked at his mother.

"Ash I hope you know what not to do and what to do with a girl." Delia said looking up at her son.

"I do mom don't worry about it you aren't going to be a grandma right now…maybe later." He smiled before kissing his mothers cheek and walking up the stairs. "Goodnight mom sweet dreams."

"You too Ash be careful I trust you." She sighed before cutting off all the lights and going to bed herself.

Ash walked into his bedroom to see his bathroom door shut and some water running. He walked over to the door and listened to his girlfriend humming a lullaby softly. Ash smiled running his fingers across the door as he listened to the beautiful tune she was humming.

**10 minutes later…**

Ash laid in his bed in only his pajama pants looking up at the ceiling thinking about the last couple of days. Before he heard the bathroom door open and May step out in a beautiful white night gown with lace at the top and bottom. She had her hair down out of the curls as she just got out of the shower and was now brushing her teeth leaning against the door entrance.

"May you look so pretty." Ash smiled walking over to her and placing his arms around her waist. "Where did you get that?"

"Umm Vitoria's Secret where I get all my night wear and undergarments and I'm glad you like it." She smiled sweetly before walking back into the bathroom to finish brushing her teeth.

A few minutes later she was out of the bathroom and she was looking around in her suite case. Ash watched her taking all his feelings for in to play. May then turned around and looked at her boyfriend.

"What? What did I do?" May asked crawling on the edge of the bed.

"Nothing I was just looking at ya. You really are beautiful." Ash smirked as she laid down beside him.

"Thank you, you don't look so bad yourself. Nah I'm just kidding you're really handsome." May smiled before turning off the light.

"Thanks angel." Ash smiled before kissing her cheek. "Goodnight May, I love you."

May returned it with a peck on the nose, "Goodnight Ashy I love you too." May yawned before falling asleep.

**End of chapter 4!!! **

**Did you like it? If so please…**

**R&R&T!!!! ******

**Luv Maysangel **


	5. Chapter 5

**What Happened?**

**Hey ya'll it's your girl Maysangel coming at you with chapter 5 to this story!! Oh and if you read Hiding the Feelings Chapter 7…I fixed some of the mistakes that people didn't like so now if you don't mind can you please read over it again and hopefully review?! Thanks if you do and if you don't that's ok too I'll still like ya. **

**Chapter 5- Heading to the Ocean **

Ash woke up the next morning May still asleep on his chest. He smiled and kissed her forehead genitally waking her up in the process. She fluttered her eyes open and smiled up at him.

"Good morning Ashy." She smiled sitting up and stretching.

"Good morning angel, how did you sleep last night?" Ash asked rubbing her back softly.

"Awesome, it was warmer then usual." She said before turning around connecting those big blue sapphires to him. "But I like that." She whispered loud enough for him to hear.

"Yeah it was warmer and I'm glad you slept well May." Ash said sitting up behind her before wrapping his arms around her waist before resting his head on her shoulder after kissing the bare skin softly.

"So are we going to your house today?" May asked yawning slightly.

"Yeah and we need to get our stuff in my car that way we can get going again." Ash stated before standing up.

"Alright I can't wait." May smiled before running into the bathroom to take her shower and change.

**1 hour later…Ash and May had just gotten through with their showers and things before walking down the stairs to meet Delia for breakfast. **

"Good morning Mom." Ash smiled as him and May walked into the kitchen hand in hand.

"Good morning Ash dear." She said before turning her back to the stove to look at her son. "And good morning May. Do you always look this great?"

"Good morning Mrs. Ketchum and it does take a little work in the morning." May giggled before sitting next to Ash at the dinner table.

"It looks so easy for you dear." She smiled before sitting two plates of pancakes in front of the couple before sitting down in front of them as they began to dig into their food.

"It's not easy I have to get up early and get a shower then do my face then my hair and then my make up it's hard and this is all before I have to search for the right outfit for that day." May explained while eating her food.

"Well Ash are you two going home this morning?" Delia asked looking up at her son. As he finally stopped eating.

"Yeah sorry Mom I wanna get May in there so I can fix up the house so I can get her stuff into that other closet in my room and then I have to take her somewhere." Ash explained looking up at her with a sad face.

"That's alright dear I knew you weren't going to be here the whole time. But, I do want you guys to be careful and don't do anything stupid alright. That means you Ash." Delia said looking into her child's eyes.

"Mmmmoooommm." Ash wined turning a beat red and looking down at his lap.

"Ash I'm just looking out for you and May I don't think she could handle having a…" Delia was cut off when Ash placed a finger over her lips silencing her.

"Mom, please don't embarrass me in front of May like that I know what to do and what not to do." Ash said blushing.

May looked at Ash her face was really red too. "Umm Ash I think I'm gonna go get our bags and bring them outside so you can put them in the trunk." May said before running up the stairs.

"Mom you scared her this is gonna be awkward when we get in the car together." Ash said burying his head in his arms.

"I'm sorry sweetie I was just saying I think I need to go talk to May." Delia said before walking up the stairs.

"May?? Are you in there?" Delia asked knocking on Ash's door.

"Yes maim'" May said before opening the door to reveal herself with a towel across her chest.

Delia then noticed a couple blotches of blood trickling down her stomach across her silver diamond stomach piercing.

"May was wrong what happened to you?" Delia asked. May sighed then removed the towel revealing her cut up stomach.

"Last night I couldn't sleep so I got up out of bed and went outside and when I did I started walking around the block and my ex-boyfriend Drew must have followed me here or something because he jumped from around a corner and told me I would pay for leaving him. He cut my stomach with a sharp thing. And I kicked him and I ran. When I got back here then I went into the bathroom and put a large bandage on it but it hasn't stopped bleeding yet. I want you to come with me and Ash to his house because I don't think you're safe here." May explained tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Awe May come here I wanna show and tell Ash about this." She said before taking Mays hand and pulling her down the stairs. "ASH LOOK AT MAY SHE'S HURT!" Delia yelled down the stairs. They stopped at the top of the stairs as she heard the door sling open then Ash show up at the end of the stairs.

Ash looked up at May and she sighed before taking off the towel again showing the bleeding marks on her tanned stomach. Ash's eyes went wide with worry before running up the stairs and stopping in front of her wiping off the blood that was rolling down her stomach in steady streams.

"What- When- how? What happened?" Ash asked finding it hard not to look at her well sculpted stomach and curves.

"I couldn't sleep last night so I went for a walk and Drew attacked me with something saying I would pay for leaving him." May said as he stepped again so he was closer before embracing her tightly. "Ash you're getting blood on your shirt." May whispered as he continued to hold her tightly.

"I don't care you could have gotten yourself killed out there, did that ever faze you?" Ash asked angrily.

May began to cry more as she looked up at him raising his voice to her. "I-I'm-I'm sorry Ash." May said before running into the bathroom before she burst into tears in front of them.

"May…" Ash sighed softening his expression. "I didn't mean to make her cry more."

"Ash, you raised your voice to her, you can't do that she's sensitive." Delia explained.

Ash frowned before walking to the bathroom door and knocking before the door opened to reveal May, in the corner, with her knees to her chest, and her face in her arms crying hysterically. Ash sighed before closing the door as he walked up to her tilting her head up to face him.

"I didn't mean to raise my voice to you angel, I'm so sorry." Ash stated before she flung herself into his arms causing him to hold her.

"Ash I think your mom should come live with us for a while. It's safer there." May said looking into his chocolate eyes.

"You're right." Ash agreed before pulling her back into a embrace and kissing her forehead lightly. "You're totally right."

**30 minutes later in the car…**

Ash and May were in the front while Delia was in the back. Ash had an arm around Mays shoulder rubbing her shoulder softly. While May had her right hand holding onto the hand the was rubbing her shoulder.

Delia smiled as she looked at the young couple. 'Their perfect for each other, they complete each other' she thought before sitting back and closing her eyes to get the sleep in before the long time ahead of them.

**End of chapter 5**

**Please R&R**

**Luv Maysangel **


	6. Chapter 6

What Happened

**What Happened?**

**Hey ya'll it's your girl Maysangel coming at you with chapter 6 to What Happened!! I've actually have been able to write some lately. Yay me!! (Hand claps) But I hope you like this chapter!!**

**Chapter 6: Ash and Mays new home. **

**15 hours after they began the drive to Ash's house…**

"Ash are we there yet?" May asked she had just woken up from a nap.

"We're almost there May, not too much longer." Ash said taking one hand off of the steering wheel and placing it around her shoulders once again before rubbing her side softly.

"This is so boring Ash, not that listening to your mom snore for hours at a time isn't fun and all but uhh." May said. Ash laughed at his girlfriend before looking back at the road.

"I agree with you this is getting old. But do you see that house on top of that hill up there?" Ash asked pointing at the house that was above them.

"Yeah that thing is huge and how many cars is that up there Ash?" May asked. "Whose house is that?"

"3 cars and 2 custom motorcycles and May…that's my house. I mean our house." Ash smiled down at his girlfriend.

"Wow, its huge Ash how much room did you need for just you?" May asked giggling slightly.

"I was actually wishing that me and you would begin to go together…and I knew if you were going to be my girlfriend then I thought that I might need to have more space with you." Ash laughed.

"So you knew that I would say that I loved you too?" May asked looking up at him.

"No, but I was hoping you would." Ash said smiling down at her before kissing her head softly while pulling up into his driveway. "So this is it…Mom wake up." Ash said placing his hand on her shoulder shaking her softly.

"Huhh? Oh hi Ash are we there yet?" Delia asked looking around her eyes locking on her son.

"Yeah mom we just got here." Ash said before stepping out of his car and walking over to the other side of the car. Opening May and Delia's doors and in the process helping them both out of the car at the same time.

"Thanks sweetie." Delia said to her son looking around the yards of the estate.

"Yeah thanks Ash." May beamed stepping out of the car lifting her skirt slightly teasing him.

'She loves to tease me like this all the time. She knows I want her more than anything' Ash thought to himself watching is girlfriend look around before walking to the back of the car lifting some of the bags and placing them outside on the ground some of them having difficulties with and some not.

"May wait a minute let me help you with those bags." Ash said picking up all the bags in one swoop.

"Wow thanks Ashy, you're so strong." May said running her fingers along his popping vein on his right forearm.

Ash blushed slightly, "Thanks May."

"No problem I cant wait see inside this house Ash." May said as he lead the two women up to the door before sliding a card and opening the door.

As soon as they walked in they were greeted by a giant crystal chandelier in the room with a large spiral staircase on each side of the entrance.

"Wow Ash this is amazing I can't wait to take the tour of this place. That is if you don't mind giving me one." May said sweetly looking up at him.

"No of course not angel I don't mind at all. Lets start off in the master bed room first because this stuff is getting heavy." Ash chuckled.

"Alright fine with me Ashy. Come on." May said taking his arm as he led her up the staircase into the first bedroom on the right.

"Wow Ash this is beautiful and this is our room?" May asked.

"Yeah this is our room do you like it?" Ash asked putting the bags down before walking over to her wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Yes I love it though I do think I can do a little renovating that is if you let me. And I promise I won't make it all girly and stuff. I'll just make it look better." May smiled up at him wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Alright, I'll let you do your renovating just as long as this room doesn't turn pink with frills or anything." Ash laughed as he pulled her closer to her as she looked up at him locking eyes with him.

"Alright I promise." May assured.

"Ok then," Ash said looking deeper into her eyes. "Man, your eyes are beautiful." He said taking his finger and touching the side of her face.

"Oh Ash…" She smiled sweetly as he leaned closer to her. Before their lips connected softly.

Ash then moved his hands to her lower back pulling her against him. May then placed her hands on his forearms running her fingers across the muscles in his arm. Ash then happened to place his hands under the bottom of her Ed Hardy blouse, and rubbing her lower back softly. A few minutes later Ash stopped rubbing her lower back before placing his fingers higher up her body before grazing over her curves as he left her mouth and started to kiss her neck before biting down softly causing her to shift her head backwards.

"ASH?? MAY?? WHERE ARE YOU?" Delia yelled.

Ash sighed before pulling away from her, taking his hands out from under her shirt looking at the mark her left on her neck. "We're in here mom." Ash called.

"There you two are it is so easy to get lost in this house." Delia smiled.

"Yeah and mom you can go check out your bedroom it's the second door on the left." Ash smiled at his mom as she nodded and walked into her new bedroom.

"That was close I thought we were gonna get caught by your mom." May sighed placing a hand on her chest.

"Yeah I did too, but I don't care if she was to see us anyway that doesn't really matter to me." Ash said looking down at her. "Oh I almost forgot to give you this." He said handing her a card and a set of keys.

"What are these for?" May asked.

"The house and your new car." Ash smiled.

May squealed before jumping in his arms, "You got me a car?"

"Yeah I knew I had to have you lookin' fabulous." Ash beamed.

"OH thank you Ashy you are so sweet." May said hugging him tightly.

"You're welcome Angel you deserve it." Ash smiled kissing her forehead softly in the process.

**2 hours later (12:30 am) **

Ash woke up and looked at the clock beside his side of the bed. Then he looked over at May who was still sleeping peacefully on his chest. He smiled before kissing her cheek and shifting her body so that she was laying on the pillow. He got off the bed and tip toed to the door opening it up before looking at her one more time while closing the door behind him. He walked down the stairs and into the kitchen. He was startled when he spotted his mother sitting at the table drinking a cup of coffee.

"Mom? What are you doing up this early?" Ash asked sitting down beside her after grabbing a soda out of the large refrigerator.

"I couldn't sleep dear. And I'm glad you're up I need to talk to you about you and May." Delia smiled at her son.

"Alright ask away I'm all ears." Ash smirked taking a drink of his soda.

"Are you thinking about settling down with her I mean asking her to marry you?" Delia asked.

In the living room outside of the kitchen was in fact May. She had woken up with a start to find Ash gone and had wondered down to the living room. She had looked inside as soon as Ash's mother had asked her question.

"Well mom I want to show you something." Ash said before pulling a black velvet box before showing her a very sizeable diamond ring. "I was actually going to ask her tomorrow to marry me when I take her to the beach."

"That's great dear!" Delia said before hugging her son.

"Thanks mom do you think she will say yes?" Ash asked.

"Of course Ash, that beautiful young woman in there is madly in love with you of course she'll say yes." Delia smiled.

"Thanks mom I better get back to bed before May wakes up and see's that I'm not there." Ash said standing up as May ran back upstairs.

"Alright dear I'll see you in the morning." Delia said kissing her sons cheek before he left the room.

**The next day (2:30 pm)**

Ash woke up to see May missing from beside her side of the bed. Ash then walked out of bed and walked into the hall way his nose being hit by a delicious aroma coming from the kitchen. Ash closed the door behind him. He walked down stairs and into the kitchen to see May cooking breakfast.

Ash was shocked but smiled and snuck up behind her wrapping his arms around her waist. "Good Morning May." Ash whispered while yawning slightly.

May screamed lightly before turning around and looking him in the eyes before hitting him lightly in the arm. "You scared me!!"

"Sorry I really didn't mean to." Ash said placing his chin on top of her head.

"I know you didn't mean to, and good morning to you too." May laughed slightly.

"I didn't know you could cook May, this is a very pleasant surprise." Ash smiled before smelling her food. "And it smells really great what are you cooking anyway?"

"Eggs, bacon, sausage, toast, pancakes, you know the normal breakfast…well almost normal." May smiled. "We're not normal."

"I know that you're too hot to be normal and I'm a Pokemon Master which isn't normal. And you're also an elite coordinator which isn't normal and I'm…" Ash said but was cut off when May began talking.

"A genuine guy who has a big heart and wouldn't hurt anybody." May said turning around and looking at him.

"Do you really believe that?" Ash asked.

"Yeah should I think otherwise?" May asked.

"No of course not because that is who I am. But most girls think I would cheat on them and stuff that I really wouldn't do. How can you see the real me that other people can't see?" Ash said looking down back into her sapphire orbs.

She smirked. "Because I'm not like other people Ash I'm as wired as it gets to tell the truth." May said before turning around back to the food. "But I really don't understand why you love me so much…why you care for me like you do." She whispered.

"Because you May Maple are so sweet, so freaking gorgeous that I just wanna hold you, you're caring, and I'm in love with you." Ash said while softly kissing the side of her neck. "And I like the fact that you're different." He said before kissing her favorite spot on her neck ever-so-genitally causing her to moan lightly.

"Ash if your mom comes down we are so in trouble." May moaned.

"I don't care if I want to kiss my girlfriend; I'm going to kiss her." Ash whispered before resuming kissing her neck.

"ASH…MAY are you two down there?" Delia yelled coming down the stairs.

May groaned slightly before tapping his cheek slightly. He sighed before stepping away from her neck rubbing his fingertips across the mark he made on the side of her neck before answering, "Yeah mom but we're about to leave in a second." Ash called back.

"Alright sweetie I'll see you guys later…" Delia trailed off before walking back up stairs.

"Wait a minute, where are we going Ash?" May asked looking at him.

"I thought you might want to go to the beach since we're so close and then maybe go and get some dinner later on?" Ash asked before she jumped into his arms.

"I would love that Ash!!" May smiled before running upstairs to change into her bathing suite.

**15 minutes later…**

May had changed into a white bathing suite with diamonds on the top and bottom. Her bottoms looked like really short shorts though. And Ash had on a pair of blue and white bottoms. Ash stopped when he looked at May. She still had her silver stomach piercing with the diamonds hanging down. Ash pulled her down so that she was practically lying in his arms.

"You look amazing May." Ash said rubbing her back.

"Thanks you look really good too." May smiled rubbing her hands down his well toned chest and stomach.

"Thanks well you want to get going?" Ash asked still rubbing his hands all over her back. "Not that I don't like having you in my arms like this…" Ash smiled.

She giggled and leant up toward his ear, "Not that I don't like this either."

She whispered before smiling deviously before nipping his ear lightly before pulling back and walking outside teasingly. Ash smiled as he watched her walk away. 'She's a total tease.'

**30 minutes later…**

Ash and May just arrived at the beach and both of them couldn't wait to go swimming. Ash helped May out of the car. They walked down to the side before jumping into the water, when Ash came up first.

"May? … May? Where'd you go?" Ash called looking around the water looking for the brunette. Then he felt a hand on his back and then next thing he knew he was being dunked under the water by no other than May.

Afterwards she let him regain his breathing before placing her arms around him showing her innocent eyes to the angry Ash. He looked down into her innocent sapphire orbs, before smiling and hugging her tightly.

"I knew you couldn't be mad at me Ash Ketchum, even though you might be Pokemon Master." May laughed as Ash picked her legs up and spinning her around as she giggled to his touch.

Ash then let her go as she swam backwards. He smiled widely before swimming after her before grabbing her waist as she held his hands that were on her waist. "Hey May can I ask you a question?"

"Sure anything Ashy." She beamed.

"When did you get your stomach pierced?" Ash asked fingering the silver idiom on her stomach genitally.

"A couple months ago but I had to hide it from Drew or he would have yanked it out. So, I had to take it out so he couldn't hurt me anymore then he already had." May said looking down at the hand on her stomach before placing hers on top of his. "And I'm glad I don't have to worry about you doing anything like that to me." May said relieved.

"Yeah I would never do anything bad to you angel. So you wanna go get something to eat now?" Ash asked as his and Mays stomachs both growled together causing them both to laugh.

"Yeah I think that will be a good idea." May laughed as he picked her up and carried her out of the water and up to the beach where he wrapped the towel around her before leading her to the car.

"Do you want to go and change before we head out?" Ash asked looking down at the shivering girl.

"Y-Yes thanks." May smiled snuggling closer into his shoulder.

"No problem I wouldn't mind changing myself." Ash said looking down at her while kissing her head lightly.

**4 hours later… (5:56 pm right at sunset)**

Ash and May had gotten dressed and had just arrived at the restaurant and took their orders.

"So do you like the sunsets here in Pallet?" Ash asked taking Mays hand from across the table caressing it genitally.

"Yeah they're beautiful." May smiled looking out at the ocean.

"Yeah, much like you May." Ash beamed looking into her perfect blue eyes. May blushed slightly before replying:

"Oh Ash…I didn't know you were this sweet." May said blushing a brighter red after feeling his hand move up and down here arm.

"I have my moments." Ash smiled. "But I was speaking the truth May Maple."

"Ash… (Sigh) you're so sweet. I really like this side of you." May said sighing Like in the parenthesis

"Yeah I was hoping you would. May you know I love you with all my heart right?" Ash asked setting the mood to ask her the question.

"Yes of course I do Ash, and I love you with all my heart too." May said still not catching onto his plot.

"Well, with all that being said, I don't think I need to say anymore for what I have to ask. Because May that's all that matters is that you love me and I love you, so with all that being said May Maple," Ash said getting down on one knee in front of her so that everyone could see. "Will you do me the honor of becoming my bride?"

**End of Chapter 6**

**Ahh cliffy!! So I hope you guys don't hate me too much…well there's only going to be two more chapters to this story, chapter 7 and the epilogue so I hope you liked this and I'll see you guys!!**

**Please R&R**

**Luv Maysangel **


	7. Chapter 7

What Happened

**What Happened?**

**Hey ya'll it's your girl Maysangel coming at you with the final chapter, chapter to What Happened. So there is one more after this but it's only the Epilogue. **

Chapter 7: Marriage?!

Flashback…

"_Yeah I was hoping you would. May you know I love you with all my heart right?" Ash asked setting the mood to ask her the question. _

"_Yes of course I do Ash, and I love you with all my heart too." May said still not catching onto his plot. _

"_Well, with all that being said, I don't think I need to say anymore for what I have to ask. Because May that's all that matters is that you love me and I love you, so with all that being said May Maple," Ash said getting down on one knee in front of her so that everyone could see. "Will you do me the honor of becoming my bride?" _

"Ash, you're really proposing to me, seriously?" May asked her tear filled eyes looking into his stern eyes.

"Yeah, you're the love of my life why wouldn't I?" Ash asked looking into her eyes smiling sweetly.

"Oh Ash…of course I'll marry you I love you too." May smiled tears rolling down her cheeks in steady streams.

He smiled before sliding the ring on her delicate size 4 finger. Before standing up and picking her up in his arms kissing her cheek softly.

"I can't believe _you_ wanna marry _me._ Someone as beautiful as you wants to marry someone well…like me." Ash whispered.

"Of course I do I love you silly so you wanna go discuss wedding plans?" May asked looking at her new fiancé before taking his hand in hers and pulling him slightly.

"Alright and I know my mom and your mom will want to have a big wedding so why don't we just have it at Gary's Lab? I'm sure Gary and Dawn won't mind." Ash said as he May finished eating dinner before heading to the house.

**The next day (At Lunch) **

**Ash, May, and Delia were sitting in the kitchen eating cheeseburgers and French fries that May had made.**

"This is great May I didn't know you could cook too." Delia smiled.

"Thanks, I'm really glad you like my cooking because you're going to be eating it for a while." May laughed sitting beside Ash as he wrapped his arm around her waist as she placed her head on his shoulder.

"Yes it's really good, but what was the big news that you guys wanted to tell me?" Delia asked taking another bite of her burger.

"Ash and I had went to dinner last night, and he asked me a question…" May said smiling up at Ash. "He asked me to marry him Delia!" May squealed along with Delia of course as Ash placed his hands on his ears to drown out the sound of the two women.

"That's great dear!" Delia exclaimed hugging her son and daughter in law to be.

"Thanks mom. But we need to start planning we're thinking about having the wedding next month at Gary and Dawn's lab in Sinnoh, what do you think about that." Ash asked looking up at his mom.

"That's sounds great Ash but you do need to ask them with Dawn being pregnant for the forth time…she's probably very tired and moody…" Delia trailed off. "I feel sorry for that girl she's Max's age and she is with a man Ash's age that just keeps getting her pregnant. But she loves him so that's all that matters I suppose."

"Of course why don't we just do that right now May?" Ash asked taking her hand and kissing it softly.

"Great idea Ash I wanted check on Dawn anyway." May smiled giggling as he kissed her small fingers. "You know to see how the kids are doing especially Kasey since she just started her journey and all."

"Yeah I wonder how she's doing. Doing contest and gym battles must keep her very busy." Ash agreed as he sat down at the video phone before pulling May down on his lap causing her to laugh.

Ash dialed the number and listened for someone to pick up…

"Hello?" A pregnant Dawn answered the phone as she was fighting off her husband.

"Hey Dawn." Ash and May said in unison.

"Well, well, well look who's in Pallet Town May Maple?" Dawn smiled at the girl.

"Who?" Gary asked looking at the video phone before smiling. "Oh my goodness, May Maple? Is that really you? You look amazing!" Gary said before receiving daggers from his wife. "Not that you don't look great honey…" Gary said sweat dropping down the side of his face.

"That's alright, she really does look great…so what I think we're both wondering is how both of you are fitting on the screen together?" Dawn and Gary asked smirking.

"Well, she's sitting in my lap." Ash said rubbing her side softly.

"So is this the reason you called Ashy-boy?" Gary joked looking at his formal rival.

"Sorta, show them May." Ash smiled as May held up her hand showing them her engagement ring.

"AHHH!!" Dawn squealed looking at the beautiful diamond on her left hand. "YOU GUYS ARE GETTING MARRIED??" Dawn yelled.

"Yes, shhh." May said placing a finger to her lips but still laughing in spite of herself. "That's what we were calling about we were wondering if we could have our wedding at you guys lab?" May asked looking at the couple on the other line.

"Of course you can. I can't believe you guys are the last one's getting married though, but oh well." Dawn said before smiling at her husband softly.

"I have to say Ash I was thinking you would never settle down with her. I was thinking Drew was going to take her from you." Gary said as May looked down at her hands.

"May are you ok?" Dawn asked looking down at her friends.

"Yeah I'm fine but have you guys talked to Kasey lately so you guys know how she's doing?" May asked changing the subject from herself and Drew to their eldest daughter.

"Yeah she's doing great she already made some friends and she got a couple new pokemon and everything." Dawn said looking at her friend. "But I really wish you would talk to me about the Drew thing though…May you're my best friend…I don't have anybody else over here."

"Alright, Ash can you tell them please I'm going to be in the room if you need me." May said before getting out of his lap and ran up the stairs.

"Guys Drew beat and raped May consistently and when I went to Hoenn I told May that I was in love with her and then she said it and then we left and then he cut her and things so now she's engaged to me and hopefully Drew won't ruin it." Ash said looking at his friends who looked shocked.

"Drew actually wanted to hurt someone like _May Maple_? Why she and Dawn are as sweet as a women can get." Gary stated.

"I really don't think he wanted to hurt her, I think she just wouldn't give him what he wanted on her own so he decided to take it from her." Ash said looking at the couple before looking back at the stairs.

"OH my goodness poor May…' Dawn said looking back at her husband.

"Yeah, wait til' I see Drew again…" Gary growled. "May's like a little sister to me."

"She is to me too dear but we can't do anything Ash can help he's there for her now we don't have to worry." Dawn said looking at her husband.

"Ash just let us know the plans for how the wedding is like the colors and everything so we can get it ready. And send May our best…please." Dawn said looking at the man on the other side of phone. "And can you tell her to call me tomorrow?" Dawn asked.

"I will and don't worry I won't let anything happen to May. See you guys later." Ash said before hanging up the phone.

He sighed before running up the stairs to the bedroom he shared with his fiancé. "May?" Ash asked stepping into the bathroom where she sat on the floor with her knees to her chest as she looked up at Ash.

"Ash, what are you doing in here? I thought you were talking to Dawn and Gary." May said looking up at her fiancé.

Ash sat down beside May before placing his arm around her shoulders. "I was but now I'm up here with you…where I belong." Ash said as she fell completely into his arms as he began to rock her from side to side rubbing her back softly in a way of comfort. "I told them about the thing you told me to tell them." Ash whispered into her ear before kissing her neck softly.

"Thanks I couldn't take talking about it, so what did they say?" May whimpered.

"That they were sorry and that you were like a sister to them. But I told them that I was going to be taking good care of you." Ash explained running his hands farther down her back stopping at her lower back rubbing her there softly.

"I am? You are? Seriously?" May asked rubbing her fingertips across his chest as he caressed her lower back.

"Yes, yes, and yes I'm serious. I wanna take very good care of my soon to be wife." Ash smiled before kissing her cheek sweetly.

"Awe Ash you're the sweetest fiancé a girl could ever wish for." May said nuzzling her head into his shoulder comfortably.

"And so are you angel." Ash said kissing her forehead before standing them both up. "How about we go back down stairs to talk about our wedding some more."

"Alright Ash." May agreed as they got up and went back down stairs with Ash's mother to finish talking about their wedding.

**A Month Later…**

**Ash and May's Wedding Day. **

"Are you nervous May?" Misty asked while looking up at her friend who was getting her dress more fitted at the bottom.

"Yeah. I got butterflies like you wouldn't believe but their good butterflies." May smiled placing a hand on her stomach.

Misty and Dawn smiled at each other. "We had the same thing in our stomachs when we got married too but I was older than you and Dawn combined. So I guess I took it better. And Dawn was younger than you but Dawn has had 3 kids and one on the way so she was ready for whatever came her way after the first child was born." Misty said.

"Yeah but May is a strong girl, she can do this…" Dawn smiled before Professor Oak came into the room and smiled at May.

"It's time…come on Misty, Dawn you guys come out first." Professor said as he took their hands and lead them out of the room.

May took a deep shakey breath. She was so worried that he wouldn't want her after she walked down the aisle. She then began to think more about it but was soon ripped out of her thoughts.

"I never ever thought this day would come, my daughter getting married." A voice said from the door causing May to look back in the eyes of her father, Norman Maple.

"Dad? Oh my gosh you actually came all the way to Sinnoh to see my wedding?" May asked running up and hugging her dad tight.

"Of course I'll be here to see my little girl get married to a guy like Ash." Norman smiled. "And I'm glad that you and Ash are getting married I know that he'll take the best care of my little girl." He said before the wedding march began to play. "Come on May let me take you up the aisle."

**Outside…**

"Ash just relax she's coming." Brock whispered to his friend.

"I know I just hope she's ok that's all." Ash sighed.

"She is see there she comes now." Gary whispered as he was right.

Coming out of the doors dressed in a very elegant gown escorted by her father Norman, was May. Her veil shielded her beautiful face until the moment when it was to be seen. But the dress drawled a lot of attention to her as well.

Once they got to the alter Norman whispered to Ash after kissing Mays cheek genitally. "I trust you Ash, you'll take good care of my daughter I know it."

"You can count on me Norman I won't let anything bad happen to her." Ash whispered back before taking Mays hand and helping her up beside him.

**(A/N: Guys again…I'm only 14 so I really don't know how this is supposed to go even though I've been to quite a few weddings for my family. So please bear with me so that I can skip straight to the I do's.)**

"Ash Ketchum, do you take this woman to be your awful wedded wife. To nurse for sickness and through health, for richer and for poorer until death do you part?" The preacher asked turning to face him. **(Or something like that.)**

Ash smiled and looked over at May, "I do."

"And do you May Maple take this man to be your awful wedded husband. To nurse, for sickness and for health, for richer and for poorer until death do you part?" The preacher asked May.

May smiled brightly within her veil before replying, "I do."

"And if anyone has a reason why these two should not be wed speak now or forever hold your peace." The preacher said looking around the yards.

"Yeah," A voice said. "I have something to say about Ash Ketchum and May Maple getting hitched." The voice continued as a green headed guy stepped out of the crowd and smugly smiled at the couple.

"Drew? What- are- you?" May asked her breathing becoming more shallow.

"Oh, you didn't think I would have showed up at you're wedding May? You're _mine_ May Maple." Drew said before walking toward the afraid young girl.

Ash then stepped in front of May as in an attempt to protect her. "Go away Drew you don't belong here, and she doesn't belong to anybody!" Ash said loudly but calmly.

"I doubt that Ash Ketchum, she was mine before you took her away from me, asked her to marry you, and now she doesn't even want me anymore." Drew said before picking Ash up by his collar. "And you're gonna pay for that."

"You know what Drew I think you need to take a time out." May said before kicking Drew hard in the stomach with her high heel knocking him all the way back to the wall of the house.

"Darn May! Where did you learn that?" Ash asked looking at his bride.

May chuckled before removing her veil. "I know that this isn't supposed to be done yet but I can't see what the heck I'm doing. And I've been taking marshal arts since I was old enough to walk." May said before making a hitting strike.

"Wow May, that's just a total turn on for me." Ash said looking with his mouth slightly agape.

"Thanks Ash…I think." May stated blushing slightly.

Drew then got up and tackled May to the ground. "You will want me May Maple, even if I have to make you." He hissed.

May smirked before kicking him off of her and jumping up into a hitting stance. "Bring it on I need a challenge."

Drew then screamed before charging at her again. May then grabbed him by the arm and tossed him over her head. Before picking him up by the collar. "I've been waiting for this since I began to date you, now I'm going to show you not to never ever mess with me again." May whispered angrily.

Drew looked at May again before she began to hit his face. After she had drew blood out of his mouth then May had gotten off of him. "Oh and by the way I don't belong to anybody but Ash." May said before stepping on him and walking back to an open mouthed Ash. "Can someone please get him out of here so we can get on with our wedding?" May asked sweetly as Norman smiled and picked the man out off the ground.

"That's my girl." Norman nodded before taking Drew outside.

"Anyway," The preacher said before continuing. "By the power invested in me I now pronounce you man and wife. And I would say you could remove the veil but it's already gone so you may now kiss the bride." The preacher said stepping back as Ash and May began their kiss. In the middle of the claps and cheers, Ash dipped May backwards causing her to laugh within their kiss.

**After the 4 minute long kiss…**

"I now present to you Mr. and Mrs. Ash Ketchum!" The preacher smiled as Ash and May walked off the aisle and down and into their limo before driving off to the hotel where they would have their reception and dinner.

"I can't believe we are finally married Ashy." May said as she snuggled closer within his chest as he placed an arm around her back.

"And I can't believe you can fight like that May! That is so cool what you did." Ash smiled before kissing her cheek.

"Thanks maybe on our honeymoon I can show you my own style of marshal arts." May said before crawling onto his lap.

Ash smiled and placed his arms around her back. "I wouldn't mind learning your kind of marshal arts." He chuckled before leaning in and engulfing her into a deep hot kiss.

**25 minutes later they had finally made it to the hotel…**

Ash and May walked into see their friends, family, and Pokemon already there waiting on them. Ash and May both smiled as they did their first dance as a married couple. As they danced they talked.

"I didn't know how good those dance lessons worked on you you're leading me in a dance without stepping on my feet or anything I am a very impressed girl." May smiled as he spun her out before pulling her back against his body.

"I'm glad they worked too." Ash smiled. "That would be awful to be embarrassed at my own wedding because I can't dance without stepping on your feet." He chuckled.

"Yeah so we have a house, we have jobs, we have transportation, and most importantly we have each other. What is the next step for Ash and May Ketchum?" May asked as he turned her again.

"Maybe start a family and spend the rest of our lives together." Ash said as they sat down at their special table and picked up two glasses of wine.

"I don't usually drink, but I will drink to that." May said tapping glasses with Ash before drinking some of the drink in the glass.

**2 weeks later we catch Ash and May Ketchum getting ready and packed for their honeymoon in the Servii Islands…A/N: I don't know if I spelled the island right though, sorry if I didn't! '**

"That was the last bag right May?" Ash asked painting before sitting down beside his wife.

"Yep that was the last one." May sighed rubbing her eyes sleepily.

"That's good I can't wait to get to the Island to just lay back and relax with you angel." Ash said kissing her shoulder softly.

"Same here Ashy I'm ready to just be with you and only you. No Pokemon…no annoying phone calls…no mom." Ash continued, May smiled and nodded before leaning back onto his chest as he wrapped his arms around her.

"So shall we set sail to the boat?" Ash asked picking her up bridal style in his arms and smiling at her brightly.

"Yes, let's." May laughed before they said goodbye to Delia and their Pokemon before leaving off for their honeymoon after all that happened with May and Drew.

**THE END!!**

**So I hope you liked this story and let me make some key points right fast:**

**I know the scene with Drew and May physically fighting is unorthodox but I take marshal arts so I thought it would be cool if I let May get a chance to get pay back on Drew for what he had done to her so HA HA that's what the butt hole gets!! **

**And I know I can't spell that well but please bear with me!**

**And one last thing Maysangel needs to say: PLEASE R&R!! And the epilogue will be up soon I hope. **


	8. Chapter 8

What Happened

**What Happened? : Epilogue**

**Hey ya'll it's your girl Maysangel coming at you with the epilogue to what happened! So I hope you guys like this. **

**Ash: 26**

**May: 23**

**2 years into the future…**

"Ash?!" May called out from the kitchen. 

"I'm coming angel!" Ash called before running down the stairs to comfort his nine month pregnant wife.

When he walked down the stairs he saw May on the floor passed out.

"May? Oh my goodness…what happened?" Ash asked running over and picking her up before taking a wet cloth and placing it on her sweaty head. "Come on angel wake up, I'm here now." He whispered affectionately.

"Ash…" May moaned looking up at her husband. "I'm hurting I think I need to go to the hospital.

Ash's mouth turned into a surprised face before answering, "Alright let me go get the bag and get you in the car and call everyone and and…" He was cut off when May placed her finger over his lips silencing him.

"Calm down Ash I'm ok there is no reason to be panicking." May smiled brightly up at her husband.

"Are you going to be this sweet in labor?" Ash asked before kissing her fingers causing her to giggle lightly.

"No, I'm afraid not Ashy. But whatever I say please forgive me because you know I don't mean any of it." May pleaded looking into his eyes with her teary ones.

Ash wiped the tears out of her eyes before kissing her genially. After pulling back he whispered,

"I know you don't mean any of it…I'll be right there with you the whole time. I love you May." Ash said while caressing her cheek lightly.

"I love you too but I think I need to go now." May said before placing a hand on her stomach.

"Alright let me just pick you up…" Ash trailed off before picking his wife up with no problem. "And get you into the car and then we'll leave." Ash said. May nodded and then let him lead her into the car.

**10 minutes later…Ash and May are on the way to the hospital…**

"Are you ok angel?" Ash asked as he stroked her hand.

May was taking deep breaths. "I'm ok but are we almost there? This is getting really painful."

"Alright angel we are almost there." Ash said before speeding down the highway.

Because of Ash's speeding a police officer pulled out behind them before putting on his lights.

"Nooo way not now…man." Ash sighed before pulling over.

The police officer came out and walked to the car before tapping on the window as Ash rolled down the window.

"Wow what's the hurry son?" The officer asked looking into the car.

"My wife is going through intense pain and she's pregnant officer." Ash said looking back at May.

"Oh well this will only take a second can I see your license and registration? Just to make sure you don't have any warrants or anything and then I'll give you guys a police escort to the hospital." He smiled.

Ash sighed. "Alright here you go here's my pokenav it's got all of my information on but as for my registration…" Ash said before looking into the dash.

"Alright I will be back in a second after I check you out Mr…" The officer looked at his name before his eyes went wide. "Ketchum…Are you guys Ash and May Ketchum?" The officer asked. "The Pokemon Master and one of The Elite Pokemon Coordinators?" He asked shocked.

"Yeah." Ash answered before looking over at his wife who was in serious pain.

"Ash I'm still hurting here sweetheart…" May cringed.

"I know angel I know we'll be there soon." Ash said before placing a hand on her kicking stomach. "Wow the babies really kicking hard." Ash said before wiping some sweat off her forehead.

"I know and it's really really hurting me I need to get to the hospital." May said as tears rolled down her cheeks.

"Let me get you guys to the hospital now and I'm huge fans of your works Mr. And Mrs. Ketchum." He smiled.

"Thank you, for everything your doing." May said as a little scream escaped her mouth.

"You're welcome let's get going." He said before running to his car before they got going again.

"We're going May we'll be there any second." Ash said holding her hand tightly.

"Alright Ashy whatever you say." May whispered before laying back.

**10 minutes later…**

Ash and May had just made to the hospital just in time as Mays water broke.

"Oh my goodness, you guys are very lucky you got here when you did because if you didn't she would be having your baby in the car." The doctor laughed before May screamed.

"Do you mind if I get my room now? I'm having serious pain here." May cringed.

"Oh yes of course." The doctor said before sitting May in her bed. "Just put these clothes on and then we'll get started."

"Alright Ash can you help me please?" May asked as more tears rolled down her face as the pain intensified.

"Yeah of course angel." Ash smiled before wiping the tears off her face and changing her clothes.

**10 minutes later…**

Ash was up behind May on the bed rubbing her shoulders trying to get her to be calm.

"Alright Mrs. Ketchum we're starting now." The doctor warned.

"Alright are you ready angel?" Ash asked kissing her cheek lightly.

"Yeah I'm as ready as I'll ever be sweetheart ow ow ow ow ow ow." May said going through a contraction while she squeezed his hand softly. "Wow that hurt." She painted.

"I know it did angel but you can do this. You're my strong girl I have faith in you." Ash said kissing her shoulder as she nodded.

**14 hours later…**

"Mrs. Ketchum relax a bit the last thing you want is to be tense." The nurse said.

"I know, I know." May sighed before screaming again.

"May take it easy on yourself don't push yourself over the limit." Ash said placing his hand on her lower back.

"Ash I'm only pushing myself because I don't want to disappoint anybody…especially you and my mom and dad…ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow." She squealed.

"Angel you are not disappointing anybody you're making everyone prouder of you by bringing a baby into this world at 23 years old." Ash said stroking her head lightly.

**2 hours and 30 minutes later…**

"Ash Ketchum if you don't stop trying to stress me out, I'm going to get one of those medical tools and wop you up side the head with it." May threatened looking up at her husband.

"Alright May, I'm so sorry May." Ash whispered.

"Push May push you're almost there." The doctor smiled.

May gave a long painful push.

"Alright I see the head, one more big push May." The doctor said as May pushed one more time before the loud scream of a healthy baby.

May smiled as Ash cut the baby's ablical cord **(A/N: I don't know if this is correct but I really don't know how to spell it and apparently neither does my computer: P)**

She was then soon after handed a little baby in a pink blanket. She had sapphire blue eyes and pitch black hair and lightning bolt looking marks on her cheeks just like her dads.

"Awe she's so beautiful." May cooed looking at her young daughter in her arms.

"Yeah she gets that from her mother." Ash smiled while kissing Mays neck on her favorite spot before pulling back to look at their daughter.

"Thanks but look at her hair and her cheeks, they look just like you." May pointed out touching the baby's cheek lightly.

"Yeah but her beautiful face and eyes come from you angel." Ash beamed. "There's no way she could have gotten beauty from me. Even though she did get a few of my features." Ash smiled. "So what do you wanna name her?"

May pondered for a minute before smiling. "Isabella Franceska Ketchum." She looked up at Ash. "What do ya think?" **(A/N: The middle name is how my cousin spelled it so that's how I used it.)**

"I think its beautiful May." Ash smiled. Before looking down at her sad face. "What's wrong angel?"

"I'm just thinking, none of this would ever had happened, I wouldn't got married to this wonderful guy had this beautiful baby, if you wouldn't have came to Hoenn and saved my life." May said as tears softly ran down her cheeks.

Ash smiled softly before wiping her tears away before kissing her sensually before pulling her closer to him in a deep DEEP kiss.

**The End of chapter Epilogue and story!! **

**So what did you guys think? If you like it I'm flattered, I really don't think I'm that much of a good writer but if you guys think I am then I'll write another story soon. **

**So please R&R**

**Luv Maysangel **


End file.
